Socks and Portals
by XJack'sPearlX
Summary: A teenage girl named Sabrina has a problem with losing her socks in her drier. and is surprised with what she finds. And a certian pirate captian is surprised to find a teenage girl fall into his cabin!


**Disclaimer: **_**This was something I did for a writing prompt and thought I'd share with you all hope you enjoy! **_

Sabrina was folding laundry in the laundry room, pulling her still warm cloths out of the drier and placing them in her laundry basket. She came across a sock without its mate. Sabrina looked into the empty drier and at the sock.

"Now I know I put the other one in…." Sabrina puzzled over it for a few minutes, then shrugged and threw the sock in the basket. Maybe she would find the other in her room.

The next laundry day she lost another sock, and the next day another sock, and the next, and the next.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand!" Sabrina exclaimed, frustrated after losing yet another sock. The next laundry day she put a tiny camera on one of her socks. She tuned the small T.V. in the kitchen to the camera. "Now just gotta wait." Sabrina sat in a chair and folded her arms.

Ten minutes later nothing had happened. Sabrina was about to fall asleep when, suddenly, a portal opened up in the drier! The sock with the camera was being sucked into it!

"Oh no you don't!" Sabrina cried, running into the laundry room. She opened the drier door and dived in for her sock. She latched onto it, but was taken with it through the portal!

*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*

Jack Sparrow was in his cabin, enjoying his rum and looking through his charts when, suddenly, the annoying little hole in the corner of the ceiling in his cabin opened up. He expected the same little half sorry excuse for a stocking. At least that is what he thought was falling through the little whole in his room.

But this time was different, there was a half sorry excuse for a stocking, but a teenage girl fell with it! She crashed to the floor. Rather hard. Jack jumped out of his seat over to the girl to help her up.

*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*

Sabrina hit the floor of a ship, She could tell that from the rocking of it. She was down for only a few moments, then hopped back up and snatched u her sock, throwing out her arms to fight a major head rush. "Wwwwwhhhhhhoooooooaaaaa….." Sabrina said, losing focus for about five seconds. When she regained her vision she noticed her favorite pirate, looking at her worriedly, "I'm alright!" She said still a bit loopy from the head rush.

*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*

Jack was having one of those rare moments when he didn't know what to say. The girl was hardly dressed and was swaying has if she were drunk. "do…you need….help?"

*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*

Sabrina shook her head, "no I'm fine just a head rush….got up to quickly." She clarified, seeing the pirates puzzled look. She held up her sock, "you seen any more of these?"

*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__* __*

Jack walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out the other half sorry excuses for stockings. "What are these things? They are certainly not Stockings. They wouldn't protect you against anything." Jack said handing the socks to Sabrina.

*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*

Sabrina shrugged, taking her socks, "they're called socks, I guess they protect your feet a bit…" Suddenly the portal opened again. "whoops, time to go." Sabrina dragged Jack's desk seat to the portal. Sabrina hopped up on the chair, looking at Jack. She couldn't help herself, she hopped down and gave Jack a hug, giggling madly in her mind.

*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*

Jack patted the girl awkwardly on the back. She let him go and jumped back on the chair, socks in hand. She waved one last time, and right before she jumped in she said "oh, and my name is Sabrina." Sabrina jumped in the portal, with a last giggle.

*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*

Sabrina crawled out of her drier, and set to work matching up her socks. She could never really close the portal, but Jack threw all her missing cloths items back into the portal whenever possible. Sometimes, Sabrina would even go through the portal herself, talking to Jack and showing him more of her time. She often brought him gifts, like a magnetic compos, (though of course he had a much better one) or anything else she thought he'd like.

Jack gave her things that him and his crew pirated from other ships, like a few pieces of gold, or a small diamond. Sabrina loved her gifts, she loved telling Jack about women, and he was a very attentive listener.

**Disclaimer:**_** There it is! Well it wasn't has funny as I hoped, R&R please!**_


End file.
